Sacrifice
by clymenewhite
Summary: C'est une fin de la saga que j'ai imaginé.
1. Chapter 1

Chers Ron et Hermione,

Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que Voldemort meurt: je dois mourir avec lui. C'est ainsi que quand vous lirez cette lettre je ne serais peut-être déjà plus là. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ne me retenez pas. C'est un choix que je fais. Le choix de choisir entre ma vie et celle des autres. Je ne suis pas un égoïste. Ni un héros. Simplement quelqu'un que la vie n'a pas gâté. Mais quelqu'un de libre. La liberté c'est de choisir pourquoi on veut vivre, lutter, mourir. J'ai choisi de vivre pour lutter contre Voldemort. Je mourrai pour anéantir Voldemort.

Je voudrais vous dire à tout les deux qu'une fois, dans une rue pas loin de Privet Drive, je devais produire un Patronus pour éloigner un Détraqueur. Il me fallait un souvenir heureux : ce sont vos visages qui sont apparus. Vous avez toujours été là. Juste avec quelques éclats de rire mais avec beaucoup de courage. Si je n'ai jamais été seul, c'est grâce à vous. Si aujourd'hui, j'ai gardé ma vie et mon courage, c'est grâce à vous. Je vous souhaite le bonheur dans sa forme la plus simple, je vous souhaite cette vie longue et heureuse que je n'aurais pas. Je pars seul, mais avec votre souvenir au fond de mon coeur. Vivez ma vie à ma place. Dites la même chose à Ginny. Dites la même chose, à ceux qui m'ont aimé , apprécié, ou simplement croisé ma route.

Ne regrettez rien. Vivez.

Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis au delà de la mort,

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

« Vous vouliez me voir, Mr Weasley?

-Oui, entre Harry. Assieds-toi. »

Arthur Weasley avait l'air grave et fatigué. C'était lui qui avait pris le commandement de l'Ordre du Phénix après la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit en face de lui à son bureau.

« Harry, tu es au courant de la mort de Draco Malfoy?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Draco avait quitté le service de Voldemort pour rejoindre l'Ordre, par choix personnel. Il avait été assassiné par Voldemort, il y avait deux jours de cela.

« Il y a cependant des détails que tu ignores. Draco avait essayé de tuer Voldemort avant sa mort.

-QUOI? Mais il était complètement inconscient? Il n'a que moi qui peux réussir à le faire.

-Peu de gens sont au courant de la prophétie, Harry. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la seule chose que Draco ignorait.

-Il y autre chose?

-Oui. Et ça te concerne directement Harry. »

Mr Weasley se tut. Harry attendit. Il sentait et voyait sur le visage de Mr Weasley que cette « autre chose » ne serait pas facile à entendre.

Mr Weasley parla enfin:

« Draco a été atteint non pas par un Avada Kedavra mais par un sort de Retournement. Les experts sont formels.

-C'est-à-dire?demanda Harry qui commençait néanmoins à comprendre.

-C'est à dire , que Lord Voldemort s'est protégé par un sort de Retournement. Tous les sortilèges qu'on lui jette ne le touchent pas seulement lui mais aussi ses adversaires.

-Ce qui signifie que si je lui jette un Avada Kedavra...

-...tu le subiras aussi. La seule différence entre Draco et toi, c'est que Voldemort mourrait avec toi si tu jettes le sort.

-En résumé, si je veux vaincre Voldemort, faut que j'y passe aussi.

-Oui. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait des rêves plein la tête et il fallait tous sacrifier pour...

« Harry? »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la voix de Mr Weasley.

« Je ne te demande rien. Je ne te conseille rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir à ta place. »

Il se leva.

« On a tous un but dans la vie. C'est à nous de savoir jusqu'où on est prêt à aller pour l'atteindre. »

Mr Weasley sortit de la pièce.

Harry resta pensif mais à vrai dire, il savait depuis le début ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il prit un bout de papier et y griffonna un mot.


	3. Le chagrin de deux amis

« Je vous répète, ce n'est pas possible

-Mais...explique nous juste pourquoi, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Écoutez , sans vous aujourd'hui les Horcruxes n'auraient pas été détruits je sais, je ne serais sûrement plus là, je le sais aussi, mais la dernière étape c'est tout seul que je la fais.

-T'as toujours pas répondu à la question d'Hermione, dit Ron »

Harry fit une moue qui n'augurait rien de bon.

«On a toujours été là, nous, continua Ron

-NON, pas toujours, s'emporta soudain Harry. Voldemort, vous ne l'avez jamais croisé. Je l'ai toujours affronté seul et ce dernier combat n'échappera

-Harry, dit prudemment Hermione

-Je ne veux pas être injuste, je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit précipitamment Harry. Mais c'est comme ça..

-Harry, dit prudemment Hermione. On sait que tu ne veux pas être injuste, mais... je vois qu'il y a autre chose. »

Harry fit une deuxième moue.

« Ouais, fit-il énervé. Tu vois toujours tout.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe? dit Ron soudain inquiet. »

Harry comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir, continua à cacher cependant la vérité:

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dit-il. Tenez, vous lirez ça demain. De toute façon, la lettre est protégée vous ne pourrez PAS la lire avant demain.

-HARRY C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE? dit Ron dans un ton où se mêlaient l'inquiétude et l'énervement.

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, dit Harry avec une ironie sans joie. »

Hermione comprit soudain une partie de la vérité

« Tu comptes affronter Voldemort ce soir?

-Oui. »

Un long silence silence suivit cette réponse. Puis Harry le rompit.

« Je lui fais parvenir un mot. On a rendez-vous dans trois heures.

-Ou ça? demanda Ron

-Tu penses bien que s'il n'a pas envie qu'on y aille avec lui, il nous le dira pas, répondit Hermione à la place d'Harry. Écoute, commença t-elle à dire à celui-ci »

Mais Ron l'interrompit.

« Bonne chance, Harry. Écrase le ce chien de Voldemort. Qu'on ait enfin la paix »

Harry et Hermione restèrent bouchent bée. Ron avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Sans trembler.

Mais cela fit un effet à Harry même s'il ne le montra pas. Mais il sentit qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette discussion.

« Au revoir »dit-il simplement. Et il transplana.

Ses amis ne comprirent pas tout de suite que cet « au revoir » avait valeur d'adieu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Ron du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix._

Les deux amis étaient assis sur le lit de Ron. Ils avaient le ventre noué et pensaient de toutes leurs forces à Harry et à ce qui allaient se passer dans quelques heures. Il espérait de tout leur coeur que ça marche.

« T'aurais pas du l'encourager comme ça Ron, dit soudain Hermione.

-Pourquoi? Il sait ce qu'il fait, Hermione.

-Tu crois?

-Oui »

Silence.

« N'empêche, je pense que c'était trop précipité, dit encore Hermione.

-Précipité? Hermione, il fallait attendre QUOI? Les Horcruxes sont détruits, beaucoup de Mange morts sont en taule. Tu voulais que vingt personnes de plus meurent, avant qu'Harry ne ce décide à agir? Réfléchis! Il y a assez eu de dégâts comme ça.

-Tu as sans doute raison. N'empêche, cette lettre ne me dit rien qui vaille...

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire mais...Hermione... »

Ron ne sut plus quoi dire. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, toujours le ventre noué et pensant à Harry.

Ils finirent par s'endormir d'épuisement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le lendemain._

Ron se réveilla avant Hermione. Il attendit que celle-ci se réveille à son tour, puis dit:

« On l'ouvre cette lettre?

-On l'ouvre. »

Les deux craignaient le pire. Les deux sentaient le pire. Les deux savaient le pire au fond d'eux-mêmes. Mais ils ouvrirent la lettre et lurent ceci:

Chers Ron et Hermione,

Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que Voldemort meurt: je dois mourir avec lui. C'est ainsi que quand vous lirez cette lettre je ne serais peut-être déjà plus là. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ne me retenez pas. C'est un choix que je fais. Le choix de choisir entre ma vie et celle des autres. Je ne suis pas un égoïste. Ni un héros. Simplement quelqu'un que la vie n'a pas gâté. Mais quelqu'un de libre. La liberté c'est de choisir pourquoi on veut vivre, lutter, mourir. J'ai choisi de vivre pour lutter contre Voldemort. Je mourrai pour anéantir Voldemort.

Je voudrais vous dire à tout les deux qu'une fois, dans une rue pas loin de Privet Drive, je devais produire un Patronus pour éloigner un Détraqueur. Il me fallait un souvenir heureux : ce sont vos visages qui sont apparus. Vous avez toujours été là. Juste avec quelques éclats de rire mais avec beaucoup de courage. Si je n'ai jamais été seul, c'est grâce à vous. Si aujourd'hui, j'ai gardé ma vie et mon courage, c'est grâce à vous. Je vous souhaite le bonheur dans sa forme la plus simple, je vous souhaite cette vie longue et heureuse que je n'aurais pas. Je pars seul, mais avec votre souvenir au fond de mon coeur. Vivez ma vie à ma place. Dites la même chose à Ginny. Dites la même chose, à ceux qui m'ont aimé , apprécié, ou simplement croisé ma route.

Ne regrettez rien. Vivez.

Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis au delà de la mort,

Harry

Les réactions furent immédiates. Les larmes aux yeux aussi

« Non, dit Hermione, c'est pas vrai...c'est pas vrai. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit n tremblant.

Ron n'y croyait pas. Il savait depuis le début mais il n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant il ne regrettait pas son attitude de la veille. Il entendit Hermione qui s'adressait à lui:

« T'es malin, toi! L'encourager à faire cette sottise

-Tu sais très bien qu'il l'aurait fait de toute façon.

-Oui, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Harry a fait un CHOIX. Il a sauvé des centaines de vie ainsi. C'est un grand sorcier qui...

-Un héros qui est mort en se sacrifiant pour le bien de l'humanité. C'est comme ça que tu le vois?

-NE DIS PAS çA. Hermione, Harry c'est mon meilleur ami. Depuis le premier jour. Mais il avait un combat et il était à tout pour ça. Tout simplement. Hermione, c'était notre combat à tous. On aurait tous donné nos vies pour ça. Toi aussi, moi aussi. Et Harry plus que nous. Hermione... »

Celle-ci hôcha la tête lentement, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils entendirent des cris de joie dans la maison.

« C'est pas possible, dit Ron soudain furieux. Même pas fichus d'être tristes de la mort de Harry; Attends moi, je reviens »

Il revint, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il a réussi, dit-il simplement.

-J'aurais jamais cru que ça ne me rendrait pas heureuse, dit Hermione en retournant la lettre dans ses mains.

-Moi aussi, dit Ron en s'approchant d'elle »

Mais soudain Hermione aperçut une inscription au dos de la lettre.

_Si jamais vous ne me comprenez pas, il y a une Pensine dans l'armoire de Ron envoyée par un Sortilège Testamentaire. Là, vous comprendrez._

Ron ne prit même pas le temps de demander à Hermione ce qu'était un sortilège testamentaire. Il courut vers son armoire. Et y trouva la Pensine. Hermione s'approcha ainsi et toucha la Pensine.

« La Preuve de sa mort , dit-elle simplement.

-Comment ça?

-Le sortilège testamentaire permet de réaliser un voeu après ton décès que tu auras fait après celui-ci.

-Hum.. J'imagine qu'elle contient le combat final. Viens...

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'y aller, Rond.

-Hermione, il a eu le courage de se sacrifier pour toi, pour nous tous. Et toi, tu n'auras pas le courage de voir pourquoi et comment.

-Tu as raison. »

Ils plongèrent dans la Pensine toujours les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Le dernier combat

Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans une caverne sombre. Harry était là. Debout et seul.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va assister à sa mort en direct, dit Hermione.

-Moi non plus. »

Les minutes passèrent Puis Harry parla:

« Je suppose que vous devez être là. Au fond vous êtes toujours là. Même quand c'est pas le cas. C'est bizarre. Mais c'est rassurant. Je sais que je vais mourir et pourtant... J'ai pas peur. Je l'ai toujours. Su...pas que c'était mon destin. Le destin, c'est bidon. Mais plutôt su que j'étais prêt à tout. C'est incroyable...

-Qu'est ce qui est incroyable? »

Le sang d'Harry se glaça. Il était là.

« Bonsoir, Voldemort.

-Bonsoir Potter. Alors on est vu se rendre au Seigneur des Ténébres.

-Jamais et tu le sais très bien.

-Oh...Tu me tutoies maintenant? C'est insolent... Trop insolent à mon goût...

-Pourquoi? Je tutoies des gens admirables, pourquoi je me gênerais avec le moins-que-rien? »

Silence

« Alors, c'est ainsi que tu me considères, Potter. Comme un moins que rien.

-Oui.

-Imbécile...Tu ne peux pas m'avoir. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Il faudrait pour cela que tu saches des choses que tu ne sauras jamais.

-Les Horcruxes? »

Voldemort blêmit si c'est ainsi qu'on peut appeler ça.

« Comment tu sais Potter?

-Peu importe.

-Eh bien, tu sais doute qu'il faut les détruire.

-Ils le sont.

-Quoi?????

-Détruits. Tous. Le journal, la bague, la coupe, le médaillon, la montre, le serpent... Il m'en manque plus qu'un . Le dernier.

-T'en fais pas. Celui-là tu l'auras pas.

-Mais si.

-...à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir aussi.

-Je ne veux pas mourir.

-Pourtant tu mourras. Quoiqu'il arrive.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

-Eh bien dans ce cas: _AVADA KEDAVRA! »_

Un éclair de lumière verte frappe Harry en pleine poitrine.

Harry tombe raide mort.

Mais l'éclair rebondit sur le torse de Harry.

Se dirige vers Lord Voldemort.

« NON!!!! »

Frappe la poitrine de Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort est mort.

Ce soir – là deux êtres se sont vaincus l'un l'autre

Mais un seul à gagné.


	5. L'enterrement

Une foule immense se pressait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait beau et un grand soleil se reflétait sur le lac. Et pourtant personne ne le voyait. Car c'était l'enterrement d'Harry Potter.

Beaucoup de gens étaient venus: la famille Weasley au grand complet, une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, du Ministère, des professeurs, de Poudlard, des amis d'Harry, ou bien des gens que celui-ci connaissait plus ou moins bien. Il y a avait aussi des curieux ou bien tout simplement des gens qui n'avaient jamais connu Harry mais qui l'admiraient lui et son combat.

Harry allait être enterré à Poudlard, près de Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione s'étaient battus pour ça.

A ce moment là, la tombe se tenait près du lac. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient auprès d'elle. Ginny était en larmes mais Ron et Hermione ne pleuraient pas. Le silence était de partout. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus comme si eux aussi voulaient rendre un dernier hommage à Harry Potter. Mais Ron rompit ce silence d'une voix amplifiée par le sortilège _Sonorus_.

« Vous savez tous qu'Harry est mort en héros, affrontant Lord Voldemort.. »

Hermione continua.

« Mais ce que vous ignorez c'est qu'Harry savait qu'il allait mourir

-On vous le dit parce qu'il mérite que son courage soit reconnu jusqu'au bout

-C'était un grand sorcier

-Mais c'était surtout un type bien...

-...et un ami fidèle.

-Drôle

-Généreux

-Simple.

-Il ne veut pas de tous ces honneurs

-Même s'il les mérite.

-Retenez le garçon normal qu'il était

-Si normal qu'il était prêt à tout à atteindre son but.

-Il nous a laissé message:

-Il nous souhaite à tous le bonheur dans sa forme la plus simple

-...cette vie longue et heureuse qu'il n'aura pas.

-Il part seul...

-Mais avec notre souvenir au fond de son coeur

-Il nous a dit de vivre sa vie à sa place

-A nous, à toi Ginny, à ceux qui l'ont aimé, apprécié, juste croisé sa route.

-Alors respectons ses derniers voeux.

-Oui. Ne regrettons rien.

-Vivons.

-Parce qu'il nous l'a demandé.

-Voilà. C'est tout.

-Merci de nous avoir écouté. »

Ron et Hermione se turent.

La tombe fut ramenée auprès de celle de Dumbledore.


	6. Epilogue

C'était trois jours après l'enterrement d'Harry.

Hermione était assise au bord du lac de Poudlard. Pensive. Soudain elle entendit:

« Alors, qu'est que tu vas faire maintenant? »

Ron s'assit auprès d'elle.

Hermione répondit:

« Je vais être juge au département de la Justice Magique

-Ah oui? C'est décidé?

-Oui, on me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté: ça permettra d'envoyer quelques bon vieux amis là où ils méritent. »

Ron sourit tristement. Hermione lui demanda:

« Et toi?

-Moi, je viens de réussir mes examens d'Auror: ça me permettre de rattraper quelques bon vieux amis que tu n'as pas encore sous la main. »

A son tour, Hermione sourit.

Silence.

Puis Ron dit:

« Ainsi nos chemins se séparent »

Nouveau silence...

...qu'Hermione rompit.

« Ron...je sais ce que je vais te dire va te sembler bizarre mais...voilà...je...je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la troisième année...tu sais le moment où on s'est disputés pour Croutard..et je...et je »

Ron posa un doigt sur sa bouche

« Mon quasi-frère vient de mourir il y a une semaine et pourtant je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Un des plus beaux baisers du monde commença.

La vie continuait

Malgré tout.


End file.
